Creative ways of asking her
by KaitlynLovesYou
Summary: Austin and Ally, the best of friends, the cutest couple... But how did they become the perfectly married couple everyone loves? (Not the best summary, but it is better than it sounds!) I do not own Austin and Ally or R5!


"Austin, what's wrong?" I looked to the brunette sitting next to me. We were in the middle of writing a song when I just stopped. I looked away, then quickly back. Ally pouted her bottom lip a little bit. "I have to go. I'll call you later Ally!" With that I ran out of sonic boom and straight to Dez's house.

"Trish! Just the person I was looking for!" Dez looked to me disappointed, but I just ignored him. She looked to me from her magazine and patted the seat next to him. "I'll paint yours when I'm done with Trish. Choose your color." I looked at Dez with this weird expression until I finally remembered why I came. "I'm in love with Ally, what do I do?" I blurted it out extremely quickly. The look Trish gave me told me they have both known for a very long time. I slumped back in my seat and let out a long sigh. The only thing Trish and Dez had to say came out at the same time. "She goes on a date tonight with Elliot; you better go tell her before its too late."

When I made it back to Sonic Boom Ally looked confused. "Austin, why aren't you at your concert?" She blushed when she noticed my lack of response was due to me checking her out. I'll never get used to the clothes Trish talked her into wearing. She wore a red blouse and high waist shorts with flats. She was always beautiful, but that's not why I couldn't look away. She matched my clothes I was wearing for the concert tonight. CRAP! THE CONCERT! Not, for the second time today I ran away from her without a word.

Just as I was getting on stage Elliot and Ally showed up. Even that sounded wrong. It is and should always be Austin and Ally. I saw Trish and Dez in the crowd. They were mouthing for me to hurry the hell up and get my girl back (I think).

"This is a song for the girl of my dreams: Ally Dawson." I looked into her eyes and she looked lost. She was still trying to place what happened. "Can you guys help me get her up here with me?" The crowd automatically parted and she slowly made her way up to me. I could tell from a small glance that Elliot was pissed. I quickly pulled Ally into my arms for a quick hug. "I love you Ally." I softly whispered before the song began.

_**I don't wanna be famous,  
I don't wanna if I can't be with you  
Everything I eat's tasteless  
Everything I see don't compare with you  
Paris, Monaco and Vegas,  
I'd rather stay with you  
If I had to choose  
Baby you're the greatest,  
And I got everything to lose,  
And I just want to be with you  
And I can't ever get enough!**_

Baby give it all up, up, I'd give it all up,  
If I can't be with you!  
All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks  
If I can't be with you!  
And,  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue,  
If I can't be with you!

I could sail around the whole world  
But I still won't find a place,  
As beautiful as you girl!  
And really who's got time to waste?  
I can't even see a future,  
Without you in it, the colors start to fade,  
Any way I'm gonna lose you,  
And nobody in the world could ever take your place!  
You're the kind I can't replace!  
And I can't ever get enough!

Baby, I'd give it all, up, I'd give it all up,  
If I can't be with you!  
All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks  
If I can't be with you!  
And,  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue ,  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!

If I can't be with you!  
Oh if I can't be with you!  
If I can't be with you!

Oh, all of this sucks, if I can't be with you!

All of this stuff sucks, yeah, all of this sucks!  
If I can't be with you!  
And,  
No Oscar,  
No Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!  
With You

By the end of the song Ally was in tears. Everyone in the audience went crazy. I didn't care. I cared about the beautiful girl with the incredibly ruined make up and disheveled hair. I couldn't resist any longer. I had to kiss her. It was short, but sweet. Her lips were soft, just as I always imagined. She tasted of syrup, and I smiled remembering the pancakes we shared this morning. "Allyson I Don't Know Your Middle Name Dawson, will you be my girlfriend?" I got down on one knee just to over exaggerate a little. "You idiot, I've been waiting for you to get the balls to ask me." I chuckled as I pulled her into another kiss, the crowd and concert completely forgotten.


End file.
